


Loving the Way

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the prettiest princess in the whole universe, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Lance is perfect and I love him, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Allura and Lance have a quiet heart to heart. Lance might miss his home but home is never too far when you love someone.





	Loving the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for @galraneko on tumblr! HI, I'M YOUR ALLURANCE EXCHANGE GIFTER!  
> I really hope you like this fic, whether you read it here or on tumblr. Well, I hope everyone likes it! It's my first time writing Allura and Allurance in general!

“-and then Maria punched him right in his face, sending the guy flying on his ass and she looked at him, clear disgust showing on her face before saying ‘you better not come back anywhere near my little brother if you want to have our balls still attached to your dick.’ and I can assure you that was the most badass moment I’ve ever been part of.” Lance said with a quiet voice, head pillowed on Allura’s thighs while she was passing a hand through his short brown hair. 

“She sounds amazing indeed. Such protectiveness must be applauded.”

“Mama was very proud of her too but she still grounded her because Maria broke his nose. She told me later that it had been worth it.”

lance seemed to pause and looked up at Allura, gazing in wonder at her delicate features and her sparkling eyes, lifting a hand to cradle one of her cheek.

“Thank you for listening to my rambling, Allura. It helps me so much talking about them and I’m very happy to see it is not boring you.”

“How can it be boring, Lance?” She asked him, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. “You talk with such passion about them and, me being an only child, it amaze me hearing about all the shenanigans such number of children can manage to do in only one day.” 

Lance laughed at that and tugged at her hand so she was laying down next to him, his head now fully on the bed as he played with her fingers, tracing over her knuckles with delicately. He was always amazed how soft her whole skin was even if she wasn’t as crazy about taking care of her skin as he was. She was way more into sparkling things than anything but indulged him whenever she could spend some times with him.

“I just hope they will recognize me once we get back to Earth. Pidge said we have been at this for two years now and well… If in not even three months they can bury Shiro without so much as an investigation, I can’t even think of what they said to my family. To our families. I don’t even know if Pidge’s mom is even aware of where her daughter is. And Hunk’s moms must be heartbroken as we speak.”

Allura hummed slightly, understanding but not fully aware of the weight of it all. After all, everyone she knew - apart from Coran, bless this man that lose as much as she did - died and for her it had just been over two years. Though Lance had the opportunity to get back to his own family and life after they finally defeat Zarkon, she will be left with nothing familiar to clings to. She quickly shook this idea out of her head as it had been the subject of multiple arguments between the two of them when they had only started dating. 

Some days after they sulked far from each other to let the other some breathing room, Lance came back to her and told her his mother would be ecstatic having her in their family and wouldn’t care at all about the fact she was an alien. He even added than for convenience sake, Hunk’s mothers would gladly adopt her (and Coran because this man deserved as much happiness as everyone else, even more.) because Allura was too lovely not to simply adore. 

“I’m sure they will. You are a hero Lance, it is a fact. You saved countless lives and planets, brought peace to many more. Broken slave chains and gave them freedom, bestowed the gift of life by aiding birthings. And most of all, you are her son. Your siblings little brother.” She passed her hand in his hair again, something she knew he loved and craved just as much as he loved giving physical contacts. “Family always recognize each other and they will only be prouder of you learning all the things you did while a Paladin of Voltron.”

His laugh came out breathy and she knew he was tearing up but that was ok. Sometimes, shedding tears were as much a show of strength than lifting weight or shooting a gun. She felt the bed move as he crawled closer to her to snuggle into her embrace, his tears strangely cold against their skins. 

“Ahw babe, you love me. Does that mean I’m your favorite Paladin?”

“No. That title still belongs to Hunk.” She hummed and began to laugh as he audibly gasped, sitting in a dramatic fit while draping one of his arm over his forehead.

“How dare? How dare my girlfriend, the most magnificent creature of all the universe, with her eyes similar to Hjioky cristals, her skin as smooth as Flurtra silk, her hair such as the cloud over the mountains of Belefore and with a laugh chiming like the most delicate bell of Olev’era betray me like that? I thought we were in this together, babe! I can’t believe you would choose Hunk over me!”

Allura laughed at that, her cheeks warm from the blush she always had these days as Lance complimented her and she tried to contain it as his face changed from fake vexation to barely contain giggle as he laid back down next to her, waiting for Allura to calm down from her laugh.

“I’m not even mad.” He chortled, “I would choose Hunk over me anytime. Well, not currently because he’s been giving me the sass treatment since I bugged him about his cooking-”

Allura’s laughter returned at his tone of fond exasperation but it died down as Lance became silent and he was looking at her intently. His face wasn’t grave or somber, but painted with the expression of a man that found solace in someone else, of a man overstruck by a quiet happiness as he contemplate the one who he gave his heart whole. Lance looked at her with an expression that was so genuine in its purity and wholeness she felt herself tears up a little. 

And she felt glad. She felt so glad she saw past his exuberant and too flirty front, glad she was able to understand he had been cheering her up since the beginning of their shared journey through a mentally and physically taxing war. So glad she let herself get closer to him, learned to know him for who he was and not the carefully crafted image he showed the universe. And she felt grateful to the universe for allowing them to be themselves together, be it in the battlefield or in the quiet times they shared in her bedroom. 

His expression was so soft and pure, with none of his masks or boastful smiles showing as he leaned over to her, to delicately place his forehead over hers, his eyes looking in hers, as vibrant as the sky of Altea, as genuine as a children laugh.

“I love you. So much.” He confided, voice soft and for only her ears. “I say it to you all the days but I always feels like it’s not enough. Because you deserve to be loved, to be cared for, to be pampered and gifted sparkling things. You deserve all of the love I can give you and so much more. When I wake up at night, it’s always toward you I turn to be able to sleep again. When we fight together, I have no fears because I know you are strong enough to be able to protect me. I love your confidence, I love the way you take charges but not how it makes you stressed.

“I love how clueless you are toward kids and I love how you try anyway. I love the passion you have when you do something you believe is right. I love hearing Blue gushing over you and I love listening to Coran’s stories about you.”

Slowly, softly he began to pamper her with kisses, making her giggles as he kissed her everywhere he could - the tip of her nose, the corner of her lips, over her delicate eyelids, on his forehead where he knew her frown showed the most and on her soft hands.

“I just can’t live without you anymore, Allura. You are part of my world and part of my life. When this is over, when the war is gone and everyone is safe, I want to take you to Cuba, to meet my family, to let loose and forget about every scar littering our bodies. I want us to be happy, to eat Hunk’s kitchen whenever he visits, to hear about Pidge and Matt’s crazy inventions that revolutionize science as we know it. I want us to go visit Shiro as he let himself relax and take care of himself for once since he was captured and I want to bother Keith with you about his cute crush on Hunk. I don’t care if they get together by that point or not, I will still poke fun at him.”

“That sounds lovely, Lance.” Said Allura, dreamily. The images it painted in her mind were making her heart swell with love as she listened to him ramble on for a little bit more about what they could do after it is all over. “But you are missing something.”

That made him stop and become thoughtful, not really understanding where she was going to.

“What is it? I’m pretty sure I’ve talked about everything.”

“But not about what flowers you want to see when we exchange vows, nor the dress you imagine me in. Or the way your family will explode in joy as we kiss or how we can place bets to who will cry first -Hunk or Keith? And not even to the house you want us to live in, what kind of animals you wish to have while the mice overthrown the local government.”

“If you had told me that years ago, I would totally say you are crazy to think mice can liberate the human race of a presidential government to instaure their own utopia-”

He stopped at that as his brain caught up with what Allura said and he was tearing up again, looking at her with wonder and awe.

“Were you just proposing to me?” His voice was soft and fragile, barely there for her to hear but she just smiled at him and smiled.

“I did. It was more spontaneous than what I had planned but-”

He cut her by kissing her, strong and with all the love he could muster. Then he backtracked and blushed, sputtering a little bit before he put order in his thoughts and say through his tears.

“I can’t think of a better way to propose, Allura. It just… It makes me so happy. I am so happy you want to marry me, so happy you want to continue living with me, so so happy this adventure that we share will never stop.”

“Of course, Lance. Love and life are an adventure that is better braved in duo, and who would be better to be by my side than you?”

“Hunk will not believe me, he’s going to cry when I tell him tomorrow.” He whispered, still full of wonder of joy as he peppered Allura with soft kisses again, loving the way she giggled and snuggled closer to him.

He loved her in every ways.

She loved him till the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not as long as I would have liked to but I had some difficulties working with so few details! I am a girl who needs at least 7 bullet points to even considere writing something! Spare my cursed brain! 
> 
>  
> 
> On the other hand, I am currently wadding through the process of a Shance fic which I hope to finish in some weeks. WISH ME LUCK!!


End file.
